httpthebricestonecompanywikiacomfandomcom-20200213-history
Httpthebricestonecompanywikiacom Wiki
WELCOME TO THE BRICE STONE WIKIA.png|Welcome to The Brice Stone Wikia|link=WelcometotheBriceStoneWikia.png|linktext=Sign up today, make a page and use a category and obey our rules and you will be a great editor. Contact Us.png|Contact with Us|link=File:ContactUs350px-png.|linktext=Log In and you can read our announcements, our rules, and our current events. Brice.png|Meet Brice Stone|link=BriceStone.png|linktext=Brice is the main protagonist of the Brice Show series Episode List Wiki Page.png|Create an Episode|link=Wikia04.jpeg.|linktext=Make your own episode page today. Welcome to the Brice Stone Company Wikia. Welcome to The Brice Stone Wikia, I am 773348, I am the founder of this wikia so you can sign up to obey the rules, statutes, and policies on chat, blog and other things, so sign up today and you can be the best editor ever. See you soon. Rules Welcome to the Brice Stone wikia: Where you can make projects and you can obey the rules of this wikia. ALMIGHTY GOD, OUR LORD WE HAVE THOSE USERS THAT OBEY THE RULES AND DO WHAT IS GOOD. Founder Rules # You must be 12 years old to join this wikia, if you are in a underage you will be banned until you are 12 years old. # No cussing, swearing or offensive language on this wikia (EVEN IF IT IS ABBREVIATED, but only on the chat). # No dissing/disliking anyone, including yourself. # No spamming. # No vandalism. # No mature references for a want of a better word. # Sarcastic attitudes, unless executed, are NOT accepted. (Don't know me, too bad, i am not going to look it up). # Only edit your own user's page, Not anybody else's (Unless if you get permission by a user). # No Mini-moding at all times, If you see somebody breaking a rule, Do not tell him or her, just tell another user or an admin, they can take care of it. # No harassing other people or aggravate spammers and vandals. (An example of badly executed sarcasm). # No saying "screw the rules" or anything like that. # Do not tell a user or an admin to shut up or be abusive to them. # Just because you have more edits or badges than another user does, it does not mean you are an important user than any one of them, and also, NO SHOWING OFF!.......Ever! # Multiply accounts are never allowed. If you make a second account after getting banned, you can find out the duplicate accounts that had damaged this wiki and you or the other user(s) will be banned, FOREVER! # And absolutely, No rule breaking! # No racism. # Have fun! Transcripts # All transcripts can be using a character when it is speaking at all times. # Do not allow any cussing in the transcripts. # They are only nine scenes in every episode only 'cause the episode runs for 11 minutes, but if it is a 2-part one, it will be using 27 scenes. # Every episode transcript cannot be spammed, if you spam or use vandalism you be blocked by 5 days. # A Character needs this sign when it is speaking, for example "Brice: delighted, Wow, this is so cool.". # Name calling words are used on transcripts only, if you type it to a user or two, then an admin is reporting you to the comment section below. # Songs need lyrics when a character or two is singing. or chorus, for example: Brice and Chris: (singing and raping): "We enjoy it while we can, We enjoy it while we are kids and while there is still time, to make the most of it!". Image Rules. # Do not upload "Futurama" photos. (Even though Futurama is not allowed in this wiki). # No uploading other photos from "Family Guy" or "American Dad" or any other show that is for adults. # Edited pictures are allowed. (Unless if they are very inappropriate or made from bad stuff, so do not upload an image that will offend others). # If you uploaded a inappropriate image that is breaking the rule, you will be banned for a day or 2. (or, a year, a 6 month ban from this wiki, or forever and infinity). # Do not add "width" do your gallery. # Do not upload YouTube Poop pictures. # Do not upload small pictures. # No uploading blurry images. # All photos will be related to be here on this wikia, including shows from Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Disney, and PBS. (but not Nick Jr, 'cause it is made for small children in ages 2-6). # No uploading fan pics, unless if you got permission by an admin or a staff member. # No offensive pictures. (That includes: swearing, sexual contents, pornography, adultery, offensive material, vulgar-themed pictures, etc.). # Make sure that what you name the image makes sense In other words, do not name it, "47tbehjbfweubfeubfeubfedufbeufbdfofmfuiskfdbsufnushdbfhdbfhdskfns", "Capture.004.PNG", "Picture.003.jpg", or similar, Name it after the article and what number image it is, for simple, Brice'sMovingExperience32.png. # Do not upload an a picture with watermarks, Unless if you get permission by me. # No uploading screen captures from YouTube, or similar video sharing websites. # Have Fun! Video Rules. # Do not upload watermarked videos or any featured watermarked video, YOU NEED PERMISSION BY A USER!!! # Do not upload YouTube Poops. # Do upload your music videos, episodes, and other things. (But no adultery shows). # All videos can be uploaded to this wiki. # When you uploaded a video, use this idea in the entire way, such as, "Happy Chris", "The Quarrel Dome", etc. # Do not upload Thomas videos. (Unless if you want permission from a user, first). # Do not upload edited videos. # No fan videos allowed. (Unless if there is remission from a user). Categories # Always ask a user what we use to organize our pages on this wiki. See for more info. # Do not make vulgar categories. # Categories are meant to organize articles in the wiki for the confidence of editors. # Categories like the following do no such a thing: Antagonists and Protagonist ___ there are no antagonists in the series, but only on the character list of only a evil character. Characters who are animals ____ adding the category is accomplishing nothing. (If you don't know me? Then, Too Bad, Do not be vulgar with the admins and users, Including The Staff). Other Thing #Categories should always have a meaning for existence, and NOT just to serve an extra page or two. Talk/Comments/Chat/Message Wall Rules * All of the following rules (except when stated) apply to comments, talk pages and walls. # No content except vandalism, broken links, and profanity all get removed for any user on the message wall. # While not mandatory, we are asking users to not change their only signature words, Signatures are required only on talk pages. # While not really a rule, we ask all the members to please sign up for the talk pages comments with four tidles (ThomasPercyJamesandDuck903 (talk) 20:59, July 21, 2014 (UTC)). # Leaving messages on your own wall is considered a spam. Doing so is not "talking to everyone", as nobody is getting notifications saying that you left a message. # No rewriting other user's messages. # No answer messages left for other users. # Message walls are for brief conversations only. Any long communications should be carried out on chat or via pirate message on the Wiki's Forum. Blocking # Blocks are harsh punishments given for violation of the damage of this wiki. When preventing a further edit. See for more info. # It is highly appropriate for a admin to warn a user who may broken the rules instead of quickly blocking them. # This excludes spam, vandalism, and sock-puppetry. # This excludes spam. # If a user vandalized a page, it will be best to warn first, unless it's repeating. # Never include insulting or spiteful comments in the block of reason, unless if you are quoting from the blocked user. # Keep in mind that admins may rule out different lengths of blocks depending on how they think is appropriate. # Users who have violated a rule for the very first time will be blocked for 1 week. (Strike One), Users who violated again will get a ban for 1 to 5 months. (Strike Two), Users who deserved a last chance meaning it again will be executed and banned from this wiki, Forever! (Strike 3; YOU ARE BANNED FROM THIS WIKIA, FOR A WHOLE WEEK AFTER THIS)! Ban: YOU ARE NOW BLOCKED FOR A WEEK! # Some users who broke a rule for the first time will have another chance after one day later. Blog Rules # All blogs can pertain to the Brice Stone community, and users. (Even seasons, shows and characters). # All blogs can pertain to anything. # All blog posts must contain at least six complete sentences at all times. # Blogs can have a certain degree of freedom to Blog 1 if they pertain to this wikia. # Do not place blog posts under categories or place links to blog posts in articles. Strike Gallery Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Community Category:Home page Category:Browse